Best Place
by aicchan
Summary: Dia pun memahami arti ungkapan bahwa cinta akan membuat seseorang menjadi kuat, sekaligus menjadi lemah. -NEJIxGAARA-ENJOY


"Akhirnya bisa juga datang kemari tanpa harus menyandang tugas yang tak jelas."

"Tak jelas bagaimana? Kita kemari kan mau membahas urusan akademi."

"Itu kan urusan intern Suna-Konoha, tak melibatkan desa lainnya. Masalah enteng."

"Jangan selalu menganggap remeh masalah."

Keributan kedua kakaknya tak mengusik ketenangan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang berjalan dalam diam sedikit jauh di belakang. Gaara memandangi hutan perbatasan yang begitu hijau dan rimbun. Musim semi di Konoha memang selalu menyegarkan.

"Kita jadi tinggal seminggu di sini, Gaara?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gaara memandang kakak sulungnya, Temari. Walau gadis itu berusaha bersikap biasa, tak ada yang bisa mengabaikan pancaran rasa senang di matanya.

"Ya. Bisa saja lebih. Tergantung hasil keputusan rapat nanti."

Temari tak bicara lagi dan mulai berdendang pelan, membuat Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara mengeleng dan menghela napas panjang.

"Susah kalau berurusan dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Gaara tak menyahuti dan kembali menikmati pemandangan yang dia suka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Best Place **© aicchan

Neji x Gaara

Alternate Reality

Romance - Family

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"YAAAAY! GAARA ADA DI KONOHA SAMPAI MINGGU DEPAN!"

Gaara harus menahan diri agar tak menutup telinganya mendengar suara melengking tinggi yang menjadi khas seorang pemuda beramabut kuning yang merupakan sahabat karibnya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang telah membawa perubahan besar di dunia shinobi.

"Jadi jadi jadi, kau mau makan ramen?"

Segera setelah tawaran itu terucap, terdengar suara hantaman yang kuat dan membuat Naruto berjongkok dan memegangi belakang kepalanya yang barusan menjadi korban kepalan tangan Haruno Sakura, rekan satu timnya dahulu.

"Jangan langsung mengajaknya makan ramen begitu, Naruto! Gaara-_kun_ pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Suna." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan wajah garang. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih merana, sakura memandang tiga tamu dari jauh, "Kalian sudah pesan penginapan?"

"Tidak. Hokage_-sama_ berbaik hati meminjami kami rumah dinas untuk kami pakai," kata Temari.

"Ah! Rumah di atas bukit itu? Pasti menyenangkan."

Yang namanya perempuan, kalau sudah menemukan topik, mereka pasti susah dihentikan. Kankurou segera menghilang dari pandangan, Gaara sendiri hanya diam, memandang Temari dan Sakura yang sekarang malah membahas acara kumpul-kumpul para kunoichi.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri walau masih mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Lebih baik kita pergi. Kalau di sini terus, bisa-bisa kita menunggui mereka ngobrol sampai malam."

Setuju dengan Naruto, Gaara pun mengikuti langkah pemuda itu meninggalkan gedung pusat pemerintahan Konoha.

"Kudengar Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa."

"Ya— mau dicegah juga percuma. Tapi toh nanti dia pasti akan kembali, dia kan bukan nukenin lagi."

Gaara memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Naruto sudah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Terlebih sejak perang kemarin usai, sepertinya Naruto bermetamorfosis menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia jadi lebih dewasa, lebih bijak, sifat sembrononya pun berkurang drastis walau tak sepenuhnya hilang.

"Aku mau ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Kau ikut?"

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto, menyadari nada suara pemuda itu. Tanpa Gaara berkomentar, mereka pun berbelok menjauhi pusat keramaian dan menuju ke kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari Neji?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia semangat kalau pergi ke Konoha.

"Aku senang akhirnya dia bisa pulih. Kalau tidak ada Tsunade-_baachan_, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya. Sakura-_chan_ juga. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Neji… kurasa umurku juga tak akan panjang." Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Gaara.

Memang bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan lagi kalau Gaara memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Neji. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di Konoha dan Suna. Saat perang dua tahun yang lalu, Neji terluka parah karena melindungi Naruto. Andai terlambat ditangani, mungkin nyawa Neji tak akan bisa diselamatkan. Seumur hidup, Gaara tak pernah merasa begitu takut, begitu tak berdaya. Jadi dia pun memahami arti ungkapan bahwa cinta akan membuat seseorang menjadi kuat, sekaligus menjadi lemah.

"Naruto-_kun_, Gaara-_san_."

Gaara berhenti bersama Naruto dan berbalik. Mereka melihat Hinata tak jauh di belakang mereka, membawa keranjang bambu yang penuh dengan tanaman obat.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. "Biar aku bawakan." Dia mengambil keranjang dari Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Bukan tanpa alasan, itu karena Naruto memakai tangan palsu setelah tangannya putus saat perang berakhir. Namun itu tak membuatnya menjadi lemah, justru saat ini dia semakin hebat saja dan berhasil menjadi seorang jounin yang disegani kawan dan lawan.

Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto dan menghampiri Gaara, "Gaara-_san_ kapan datang?"

"Belum lama." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Neji-_nii__-sama_ pasti senang. Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu."

Mereka tiba di kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga. Dari halaman terdengar suara dentingan senjata tajam, pertanda ada yang sedang berlatih. Naruto membuka gerbang dan mereka bertiga masuk bersamaan. Di halaman depan tampak Hanabi, adik Hinata, sedang berlatih dengan salah seorang anggota klan Hyuuga. Gadis itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Nee__-sama_. Dapat tanamannya?"tanya gadis itu setelah sebelumnya bergerak secepat kilat hingga ada di depan Hinata.

"Tentu. Aku sudah janjikan padamu."

Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya senang dan langsung menyambar keranjang yang dibawa Naruto lalu berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Hei! Tak ada salam untukku?" protes Naruto pada Hanabi yang sudah jauh.

"Hai, Naruto-_san_! Halo, Gaara-_san_!" dan gadis itu menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Maaf ya, dia memang begitu kalau sudah semangat." Lalu gadis itu mengantar Naruto dan Gaara ke ruang tamu dan meminta mereka menunggu sebentar.

Naruto duduk di bantal yang sudah disediakan, berhadapan dengan Gaara, "Berapa bulan? Delapan?" tanyanya sambil memainkan patung kucing kecil yang ada di meja.

"Hampir satu tahun."

"Kalian kuat ya, berjauhan begitu? Kalau aku sih… malas kalau tak bisa bertemu Hinata seminggu saja."

Gaara tak menanggapi. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. Lalu muncullah sosok Neji yang mengenakan yukata rumah berwarna biru.

"Pantas ramai, ternyata ada kau, Naruto."

"Bhuu! Kau itu selalu saja, ya…" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, daripada kena kutuk sejoli yang baru bisa bertemu." Pemuda itu pun langsung pergi.

Neji menghela napas melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya tak berubah sama sekali. Lalu dia pun duduk dekat dengan Gaara. "Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Tak ada yang berubah."

Neji tersenyum dan menyentuh sisi wajah Gaara, "Kau berniat memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Tidak… terjadi begitu saja…"

Mereka berdua diam dan saling berpandangan. Gaara menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Neji yang besar dan hangat. Sentuhan yang sangat dia rindukan. Juga aliran _chakra_ yang mengalir dengan kuat namun tenang.

"Kau sungguh sudah pulih."

"Ya—Tsunade_-sama_ sudah mengizinkanku kembali bertugas sebagai shinobi. Aku akan kembali pada posisiku sebagai jounin mulai bulan depan, setelah mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan misi." Neji menurunkan tangannya dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau sendiri… setelah perang usai, urusan Kage pasti semakin banyak."

"Begitulah. Dua tahun ini rasanya seperti masa penyiksaan bagiku. Tapi perang yang lalu juga membawa perubahan besar di Lima Negara Shinobi. Jadi pekerjaan terasa sedikit lebih mudah tanpa adanya adu teriakan para Kage senior."

Neji tertawa pelan, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa Hokage_-sama_ juga malas kalau menghadapi adu teriakan para Kage."

Tak lama Hinata datang bersama Naruto. Mereka membawa minuman dan juga makanan ringan.

"Heh?! Apa-apaan kalian berdua. Baru bertemu tapi mukanya serius begitu. Berpelukan, kek, atau apa, gitu." Naruto meletakkan piring berisi kue kering ke meja. "Benar-benar tidak ada romantisnya kalian ini."

Naruto duduk bersila sementara Hinata menyajikan teh yang dia bawa.

"Jangan samakan kami dengan kalian." Neji menerima cangkir teh dari Hinata. "Lagipula, seharusnya calon pengantin kan tidak boleh saling bertemu tiga hari sebelum pernikahan. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua masih lengket saja?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto dan Hinata berubah merah padam, membuat Gaara pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Salah satu tujuan dia dan dua saudaranya ke Konoha selain membahas urusan akademi, adalah untuk menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya memang menjadi lebih dekat setelah perang usai, tak lama masa berpacaran, akhirnya Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk melamar Hinata. Gaara masih ingat benar cerita Naruto yang menggebu-gebu di dalam surat yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat dia meminta izin pada ayah Hinata yang merupakan kepala klan Hyuuga.

_Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum, padahal Hiashi-sama tidak bicara apa-apa. _

Adalah komentar Naruto setelah akhirnya berhasil mendapat restu untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Gaara turut bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu. Mengingat masa lalu Naruto yang tak begitu dihiasi oleh kenangan indah, Gaara rasa Naruto pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Lagipula pernikahan di usia muda bukanlah hal yang aneh di dunia shinobi, mengingat di 'profesi' ini, maut akan senantiasa mengincar, entah dari mana.

"Jadi, Naruto… sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum Hiashi_-sama_ kembali dari pertemuan kepala kalan."

"Neji! Kau ini jahat banget sih?!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti tradisi. Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa Hiashi_-sama_ menarik restunya."

Melihat wajah Naruto, Hinata jadi tersenyum geli, "Jangan pikirkan itu, Naruto-_kun_. Neji-_nii__-sama_ hanya menggodamu saja." Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merapikan helai panjang rambutnya. "Tapi memang sih, tradisi klan Hyuuga mewajibkan pengantin untuk tak saling bertemu dulu."

"Bhuu! Kenapa begitu sih? Tradisi yang merepotkan." Naruto menenggak isi gelasnya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk. "Jadi aku beneran harus pulang, nih?"

"Setelah ini kalian berdua kan akan hidup bersama. Masa tidak bertemu tiga hari saja kau tidak tahan?" Neji dengan santai meminum tehnya, mengabaikan sepasang kekasih yang salah tingkah di depannya.

Gaara mengambil sebuah kue kering dari piring, "Aku akan menikmati acara kalian tiga hari lagi."

"AARGH! KAU PIKIR INI SEMACAM SIRKUS ATAU BAGAIMANA?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa.

Kemudian Naruto pun berpamitan pulang, berjanji akan mengikuti tradisi Hyuuga karena toh dia akan jadi bagian keluarga ini juga. Hinata mengantar Naruto sampai ke gerbang meninggalkan Gaara berdua dengan Neji.

"Mereka berdua itu ya… tingkahnya tetap saja." Neji meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau tetap di sini? Atau kita pergi keluar?"

"Hmm… keluar saja tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku bebas tugas."

Neji tersenyum, "Kage juga punya waktu libur, ya? Kurasa Kakashi_-sama_ pasti akan memakai waktu kosongnya untuk membaca koleksi buku anehnya itu." Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "Ayo. Mumpung matahari belum terlalu tinggi."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan wilayah klan Hyuuga dan menuju ke pusat keramaian di mana toko-toko berjajar dan kedai-kedai ramai dikunjungi pembeli.

"Akhirnya bisa bebas berjalan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Tidak. Kau pikir dua tahun hanya diizinkan berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah Hyuuga membuatku senang?" Neji memandang keramaian di sekelilingnya. "Ah… itu Tenten dan Lee."

Sepertinya kedua jounin itu menyadari keberadaan Neji. Mereka pun langsung berlari menghampiri rekan satu tim yang absen dari peredaran selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Neji! Kau sudah diizinkan keluar?" tanya Tenten, si gadis bercepol dua.

"Ya. Setelah ini aku akna bisa menjalankan misi lagi."

"OOOO! Bagus kalau begitu! Semangat masa mudaku membara lagi!" seru Lee dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Ya ya… baguslah kalau kau masih semangat, Lee. Tapi sekarang kita tinggalkan Neji dulu."

"EEEH! KENAPA BEGITU?!"

Menurut Gaara, tinggat keberisikan Lee hampir setara dengan Naruto.

Tenten menjitak kepala Lee sampai pemuda berambut kappa itu berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu menghela napas, "Maaf ya, Gaara. Dia selalu saja begini."

Gaara tak bereaksi.

"Ah! Gaara! Aku tak melihatmu." Itu membuat Lee sekali lagi mendapat jitakan maut dari Tenten yang langsung menyeretnya.

"Baiklah Neji, Gaara, sampai jumpa nanti."

Untuk sejenak Neji dan Gaara bergeming walau Tenten dan Lee sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Mereka itu… jadi mirip Naruto dan Sakura." Kata Gaara yang disahuti Neji dengan anggukan.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu percuma, mereka berdua pergi membeli dua porsi takoyaki di gerai yang kebetulan tak begitu ramai. Setelah mengantri sebentar, mereka pun mendapat takoyaki yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan menebar aroma lezat.

"Kita makan ini di taman saja," Neji menunjuk taman yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Di hari seperti ini, anak-anak masih sibuk di akademi, jadi taman pun tampak lengang. Mereka duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon rimbun. "Kau akan lama di sini?"

"Sekitar seminggu. Setelah pernikahan Naruto, aku dan Hokage_-sama_ sepakat untuk membahas masalah akademi." Gaara menusuk sebutir takoyaki.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Hokage_-sama_ mengusulkan agar Suna dan Konoha saling mengirimkan duta untuk mengobservasi perkembangan masing-masing akademi."

"Hmm…" Neji memakan takoyaki yang sejak tadi dia tusuk. "Ya sudahlah. Yang nanti dibahas nanti saja."

Gaara pun ikut menikmati takoyaki yang masih hangat itu. "Aku tak menyangka kau suka jajanan seperti ini. Dulu, kau juga mengajakku makan takoyaki, kan? Di sini."

"Kau masih ingat ternyata."

"Tak usah menyindir."

Neji tertawa pelan. "Itu kencan pertama kita…. Lalu baru sempat berdua lagi sekarang karena perang."

"Kau pikir seberapa sering kita bertemu di luar misi?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Jadwal kerja Kazekage_-sama_ pasti padat, tak mungkin dikosongkan hanya demi jounin sepertiku." Neji terkekeh melihat pandangan tajam Gaara padanya. "Maaf maaf… habis kalau melihatmu, bawaannya jadi ingin menggoda terus."

"Aku tak menyangka kau punya sifat seperti itu."

Neji tak bicara lagi, dia meraih sisi wajah Gaara dan menghadapkan wajah pemuda itu padanya. Setahun tak bertemu membuat rindu tak lagi bisa terbendung, Neji pun mengecup bibir Gaara. Hanya sentuhan singkat, tak menuntut, hanya ingin sejenak memuaskan dahaga jiwa. Namun tak Neji kira, Gaara membalas sentuhan itu, sedikit tergesa, canggung, namun manis.

Andai indera mereka tak menangkap kehadiran seseorang di taman itu, mungkin sentuhan itu tak akan cepat berakhir.

Suara tawa pelan terdengar seiring lewatnya sekelompok remaja yang tampak bercanda membahas sebuah selebaran yang mereka bawa.

Melihat itu Neji jadi teringat tentang rombongan sirkus yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi. "Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan sirkus terkenal yang akan mampir ke Konoha. Hanabi sudah heboh saja minta izin Hiashi_-sama_ untuk menontonnya. Kau mau menonton? Mungkin mereka tiba sebelum waktunya kau kembali ke Suna."

"Hmm… entahlah. Jadwalku setelah tiga hari nanti tak akan bisa diprediksi," Gaara memakan lagi takoyakinya.

Neji memandang langit cerah di atas sana, "Kuharap aku bisa dapat misi ke Suna. Paling tidak aku bisa menculikmu sebentar untukku sendiri."

"… Kalau kau mau jadi kriminal, jangan menyeretku serta."

Neji tertawa.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tiba juga. Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sejak pagi Gaara sudah menemani Naruto di salah satu ruangan di gedung akademi yang memang akan menjadi tempat dimana sumpah suci akan diikrarkan, tepat menghadap pahatan wajah para Hokage. Mau tak mau Gaara jadi ikut tegang juga melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi.

"Tenanglah sedikit! Kau seperti hendak melaksanakan misi S saja." Kata Iruka yang akan bertindak sebagai wali untuk Naruto.

"T-tapi, Iruka-_sensei_… a-aku tegang sekali. B-bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengacau?"

Iruka menghela napas, "Karena itu tenangkan dirimu! Aku paham kau tegang dan gugup, ini hari pernikahanmu, tapi kau harus yakin! Keyakinanmu saat ini akan menjadi keyakinanmu untuk menapaki kehidupan yang baru." Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tampak lebih membaik. Pemuda itu menenggak segelas penuh air putih dan menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Yosh!" dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku pasti bisa!"

Gaara diam di dekat jendela memandang Naruto yang sekarang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang merupakan pakaian adat klan Hyuuga. Walau semua prosesi mengikuti tradisi kuno klan Hyuuga, tapi nanti Hinata lah yang akan berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

"Gaara!"

Tersentak karena suara keras Naruto, Gaara menoleh memandang sahabatnya, "Ya?"

"Bukan, 'ya'. Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku tidak melamun."

Naruto berkacak pinggang tapi tak bicara apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua bersiap-siap ya. Aku akan pergi ke altar terlebih dahulu." Iruka merapikan kerah pakaiannya yang juga merupakan busana klan Hyuuga. "Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Naruto memandang orang yang selama ini telah memberinya kasih sayang yang begitu besar, orang yang telah menjaganya, mengasuhnya, mendidiknya. "Iruka-_sensei_… terima kasih." Naruto memeluk Iruka dengan erat sebelum membiarkan pria itu pergi.

Lalu Gaara beranjak dan menepuk pundak Naruto, "Kau beruntung mendapatkan Hinata, dia gadis yang luar biasa. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik!"

"Umm… aku tahu. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Seperti dia selalu menjagaku selama ini."

Ada senyum di wajah Gaara saat itu, "Kurasa sudah waktunya. Ayo… mereka sudah menunggu."

Naruto menarik napas lagi, "Oke. Aku siap!" pemuda itu memandang Gaara, "Kau yakin tak ganti baju?"

"Aku begini saja," kata Gaara yang mengenakan pakaian dinasnya sebagai Kazekage minus topinya. "Kau beruntung, pernikahanmu disaksikan oleh Hokage dan kau diiringi oleh seorang Kazekage."

Naruto tertawa, "Ya ya—kau benar."

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke atap gedung akademi yang memang sering dijadikan tempat pertemuan. Di sana sudah menunggu para undangan yang terbatas hanya untuk teman dekat dan juga keluarga Hinata. Kedua mempelai sepakat kalau ini akan jadi upacara pernikahan sederhana yang tak mengurangi kesakralan dalam pelaksanaannya.

Gaara memeluk Naruto singkat sebelum pemuda itu menuju ke altar di mana Kakashi, sang Hokage, telah siap untuk meresmikan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata dalam ikatan yang abadi. Setelah Naruto sampai di altar, Gaara pun bergabung dengan para tamu undangan dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Akhirnya… aku tak percaya Naruto yang akan menikah duluan."

"Siapa yang menyangka," Gaara memandang Naruto yang tampak luar biasa gugup di depan sana.

Tak lama kemudian, mempelai wanita pun tiba diiringi oleh Kurenai yang dianggap pengganti sosok ibu oleh Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri tampak begitu anggun mempesona dalam balutan busana adat serba putih dengan hiasan sederhana namun elegan. Senyum bahagia menghias wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

Kemudian Kurenai menyerahkan Hinata pada Hiashi yang menunggu di depan altar. Pria itu mengecup kening anak gadisnya yang akan segera menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Air mata pun mengalir bisu di pipi Hinata saat gadis itu ada dalam pelukan ayahnya dan kemudian diantar pada Naruto yang telah menunggu.

Kakashi pun memulai acara sakral itu, meminta kedua mempelai untuk mengucapkan janji suci untuk mengarungi kehidupan baru bersama. Dalam suka dan dalam duka.

Gaara membiarkan Neji menggenggenggam erat jemarinya saat Naruto dan Hinata telah mengikrarkan janji setia mereka. Tepuk tangan dan seruan yang penuh ucapan selamat pun memenuhi tempat itu. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti semua yang hadir di sana, tulus memberikan restu untuk sepasang kekasih yang kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Setelah itu, pesta pun berpindah ke sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari asrama chuunin. Hadiah kejutan untuk Hinata dan Naruto yang akhirnya memakai semua tabungannya untuk membeli rumah mungil itu.

"Dia selalu punya kejutan, ya?" Neji membawakan sepiring daging bakar untuk Gaara karena menu pesta kali ini memang adalah BBQ. Pesta ini hanya dihadiri para orang muda, karena para orang dewasa sudah harus kembali pada kewajiban mereka. "Aku tak menyangka dia membeli rumah. Dan… ternyata dia memilihnya bersamamu." Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto sudah mengamcam akan mengutukku seumur hidup kalau aku bocorkan hadiah ini. Dari pada hidupku tak tenang, lebih baik aku diam saja." Gaara meletakkan piring kecil itu di pangkuannya.

"Lalu bagaimana rencana pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari? Jadi dilaksanakan di Suna?"

Gaara mengangguk. "_Nee_-_san_ yang memaksa. Dia ingin menikah di depan makam _kaa_-_san_ dan _tou_-_san_."

Mendengar itu, Neji menepuk kepala Gaara sekali, "Bukan hal yang aneh kan? Turuti saja."

"Memang begitu. Tapi kalau _nee_-_san_ mulai melankolis, rasanya rumah jadi panggung drama."

Neji tertawa pelan, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Temari yang berdiri berdampingan bersama Shikamaru. Tanggal pernikahan pasangan itu pun sudah ditentukan, jadi di pesta pernikahan selanjutnya, semua akan menuju ke Suna.

"Jadi ini hari bebasmu yang terakhir?" tanya Neji, menusuk sosis bakar di piring dengan garpu.

"Jangan menyumpahiku dengan bilang 'terakhir'! Kau mau aku sungguhan tak bisa santai?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku sendiri yang rugi nanti."

Mereka menghabiskan makanan di piring lalu beranjak untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang sudah disediakan. Mereka memandang Naruto dan Hinata yang berada dalam puncak rasa bahagia. Silih berganti teman datang memberi ucapan, ada satu dua yang memberikan kado spesial.

"Damai, ya…" Neji merapat pada Gaara. "Tapi sepertinya aku belum bisa mengharapkan keponakan lucu daari mereka."

Gaara tak berkomentar walau dia ingat sekali Naruto dan Hinata pernah bilang kalau mereka tak ingin segera memiliki anak karena masih ada mimpi yang ingin mereka capai.

"Kau mau pergi setelah ini? Sepanjang sungai pasti sedang penuh bunga."

"Hmm… kurasa itu bukan usulan yang jelek."

Setelahnya mereka berdua berpamitan pada Naruto dan Hinata lalu meninggalkan rumah kecil yang penuh sesak dalam suasana pesta…

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Neji, bunga-bunga liar bermekaran di tepi sungai. Jernihnya air tampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Neji mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di rerumputan tebal, memandangi sekelompok anak kecil yang asik bermain, berlarian dan tertawa-tawa.

Sekali lagi jemari mereka bertaut erat, di momen seperti ini kata tak bermakna di antara mereka. Keheningan menjadi komunikasi yang menyenangkan, hanya merasakan kehadiran orang yang terkasih sudah cukup bagi mereka. Untuk sejenak keduanya membiarkan alam memanja mereka dengan hembusan angin yang lembut membawa aroma bunga, diiringi suara aliran air yang membuat suasana terasa begitu sejuk.

Gaara jadi teringat masa sebelum dia dan Neji memiliki hubungan khusus. Masa dimana yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah pekerjaan dan kewajiban sebagai seorang shinobi. Interaksi pun tak jauh membahas misi ini dan itu. Gaara baru benar-benar 'bicara' dengan Neji adalah saat dia baru kembali dari kunjungan kerjanya ke Iwagakure. Baru saja sampai ke desanya, Gaara disambut berita yang mengatakan kalau beberapa orang Anbu menemukan seorang jounin Konoha yang terluka parah dan terdampar di perbatasan laut.

Dia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang dirawat di rumah sakit pusat Suna adalah Hyuuga Neji, salah satu anggota Konoha yang ikut dalam misi penyelamatannya dari Akatsuki empat bulan sebelumnya. Melihat kondisi Neji yang parah, Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyampaikan kabar ke Konoha bahwa Neji akan dirawat di Suna sampai kondisinya pulih karena terlalu riskan untuk membawanya kembali pulang.

Sejak itu, hampir dua minggu penuh Neji berada di Suna untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Gaara dan juga anggota Suna lain tak ada yang bertanya kenapa Neji bisa sampai seperti itu karena kebijakan antar desa yang tak mencampuri misi yang tak berhubungan dengan mereka.

Di saat itulah Gaara bisa berbincang tanpa harus membahas tentang urusan pekerjaan. Walau tak seperti Naruto yang ramai, Gaara menemukan kecocokan dirinya dengan Neji. Mereka punya selera bacaan yang sama, bahkan mereka sedang membaca buku berjudul sama. Mereka juga punya selera musik yang tak jauh berbeda. Ya—menjadi Kazekage bukan berarti Gaara kehilangan kesenangan hidup, kadang dia juga butuh waktu pribadi yang akan dia pakai untuk membaca seraya mendengarkan musik di dalam kamarnya.

Interaksi selama empat belas hari itulah yang mendekatkan Gaara dengan Neji. Ini kali pertama dia bisa bebas bicara dengan yang seusianya selain Naruto. Namun Gaara menemukan rasa nyaman lain saat bicara dengan Neji dibanding dengan Naruto. Kalau dengan Naruto, Gaara malah merasa punya adik karena sifat Naruto yang penuh semangat dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi Neji sanat berbeda. Dia dewasa, tenang, punya banyak wawasan yang Gaara sendiri tak tahu. Neji memang tak punya selera humor seperti Naruto, tapi seklai dua kali Neji bisa membuat Gaara tersenyum, sedikit tertawa karena komentar yang sepertinya tak dimaksudkan sebagai candaan tapi terdengar lucu.

Mungkin terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal atau di luar logika, tapi Gaara tak bisa menampik rasa dalam dirinya yang menginginkan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk mengenal Neji lebih dekat. Dan sepertinya Neji pun merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itu di malam sebelum Neji akan kembali ke Konoha, Gaara menerima ajakan Neji untuk menikmati malam di oase, sumber air yang juga merupakan sumber kehidupan Suna.

Di sanalah untuk kali pertama Gaara belajar bahwa logika tak akan bisa menghalangi laju rasa bernama cinta. Di mana fungsi otak terabaikan dan memakai insting untuk bertindak. Seperti saat Gaara membiarkan Neji menggenggam jemarinya, sedikit ragu namun tak berhenti. Lalu saat Neji mencium bibirnya, Gaara merasakan percikan panas yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan asing yang menyenangkan…

Kemudian tiga hari setelah Neji kembali ke Konoha, Gaara menerima surat dari Neji yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah bicara pada Hiashi tentang mereka walau belum ada ikatan pasti di antara mereka. Dan Neji mengatakan kalau Gaara memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Neji ingin bertemu sekali lagi di perbatasan Konoha-Suna.

Itu adalah kali pertama Gaara benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya sendiri. Berlaku egois. Menomorduakan Suna. Melupakan kedudukannya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Untunglah dia punya dua kakak yang sepertinya memang sudah gemas ingin memberi waktu bebas untuk Gaara. Maka jadilah, dengan back up dari Temari dan Kankurou, Gaara meninggalkan Suna untuk bertemu dengan Neji. Untuk memberi dirinya jawaban atas apa yang dia rasakan, untuk menyambut uluran tangan yang telah menunggunya.

Memang… cinta itu tak berlogika…

.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"

Gaara berkedip sekali sebelum menoleh pada Neji, sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tenggelam dalam kenangan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Hanya teringat, saat pertama kita berkomitmen dalam hubungan ini. Kalau ku ingat… dua tahun rasanya berlalu begitu saja."

Neji tersenyum, "Kau punya tanggung jawab besar sebagai Kage untuk memulihkan kondisi dunia shinobi setelah perang berlalu. Dan kurasa kau melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna, Lima Negara Besar saat ini seperti berbaur menjadi satu negara besar yang sangat solid."

"Begitulah. Setidaknya sekarang pekerjaanku sedikit lebih manusiawi."

Setelah puas bersantai di tepi sungai, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Saat melewati rumah Naruto, mereka lihat pesta pun hampir berakhir karena yang ada di sana hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja.

"… Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? _Nee_-_san_ kurasa masih dengan Shikamaru. Kankurou juga… kupikir dia tak ada di rumah."

Butuh jeda beberapa detik sebelum Neji menangkap maksud Gaara. Mengejutkan, tapi dia senang karena Gaara ternyata merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Rindu ini sudah tak bisa dihapus dengan sekedar berbincang atau sedikit sentuhan saja. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau yang mereka inginkan lebih dari itu.

"Ya— kurasa itu tawaran yang tak akan datang dua kali kan, Kazekage_-sama_."

"Kalau kau lewatkan, tak akan ada yang berikutnya."

Neji terkekeh. Dia selalu suka sisi diri Gaara yang seperti ini. Lepas dari beban posisinya sebagai pimpinan desa, hanya berlaku seperti pemuda seusianya. Bebas, optimis, memandang masa depan yang membentang jauh tanpa batas. Neji ingin melindungi sosok di sampingnya ini. Mungkin jarak memisahkan raga mereka, namun tautan di hati tak akan semudah itu diputuskan.

Selamanya… sampai maut datang menjemput salah satu dari mereka, keduanya ingin menapaki jalan ini bersama. Beriring. Saling menopang. Seimbang. Bagai Yin dan Yang.

.

.

#

.

.

"Jadi Hyuuga Neji, kau aku tugaskan sebagai duta Konoha untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar di Suna."

Neji berdiri mematung di depan meja kerja sang Hokage setelah mendengar keputusan pimpinan Konoha itu.

"Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Hiashi dan dia setuju untuk mengirimmu ke Suna. Kemampuanmu sebagai jounin sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan. Kau juga sepertinya bisa menangani anak-anak, jadi kurasa kau cocok untuk mengajar di akademi." Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Neji. "Tapi ya—kupikir itu karena Hiashi merasa tak enak memisahkanmu dari jalan yang sudah kau pilih."

Masih sedikit tak percaya, Neji mengambil gulungan itu.

"Ini posisi penting untuk semakin mendekatkan dua desa, jadi kuminta jangan terlalu mendistraksi Kazekage dari kewajibannya." Walau wajahnya tertutup, tapi jelas terlhat kalau Kakashi sedang tersenyum. "Nah! Sampaikan salamku pada Kazekage. Dan selamat bertugas."

Setelah menerima misi jangka panjangnya itu, Neji pun kembali ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga dan melihat Hiashi sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji dan mengatakan bahwa Neji sudah tak perlu lagi membebani dirinya dengan masalah keluarga Hyuuga. Walau sebenarnya Hiashi sangat berniat menjadikan Neji sebagai penggantinya untuk memimpin klan ini, tapi dia lebih ingin keponakannya itu bahagia. Jadi setelah Hanabi menawarkan diri menggantikan posisi Neji, Hiashi tak lagi khawatir akan masa depan klan Hyuuga.

Dan Neji pun siap untuk menuju ke Suna, membiarkan Hanabi mengekorinya sampai ke gerbang utama Konoha.

"Ne, Neji-_nii_-_sama_."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh sesekali main ke Suna? Hinata-_nee__-sama_ sudah menikah, aku tak punya teman berlatih lagi di rumah."

"Tapi Hinata_-sama_ akan tetap ada di Konoha, kau tak perlu jauh-jauh ke Suna. Kecuali kau mau liburan di sana, aku akan menemanimu."

Hanabi menatap Neji kesal, membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Aku titipkan klan Hyuuga padamu, Hanabi."

"Um!" Hanabi mengangguk mantab. "Sampaikan salam untuk Gaara-_san_. Kapan-kapan aku akan merusuh ke Suna dan menantang Gaara-_san_."

Neji tersenyum, "Kau harus giat berlatih kalau mau mengalahkannya." Lalu dia memandang matahari yang mulai meninggi, "Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Jaga dirimu, Neji-_nii__-sama_."

Dengan satu lompatan tinggi, Neji pun meninggalkan kawasan Konoha. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia begitu bersemangat, sungguh tak sabar rasanya sampai ke Suna dan menemui Gaara. Menuju ke tempat di mana orang yang paling berarti untuknya berada. Padang pasir atau padang es, bagi Neji tempat yang terbaik untuknya adalah berada di sisi pemuda dengan tato 'ai' itu. Agar Neji bisa memberinya semua cinta yang dia punya.

Penuh dengan pikiran positif, Neji pun siap untuk mengemban tugas barunya ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
